Crush
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: After a rather real dream Kiyama has, he just can't seem to stop thinking about Satoshi. And Satoshi? Well, he doesn't seem to mind. Kiyama/Satoshi, hints of Ryosuke/Mizusawa


_YAY! My first Tumbling fanfic! And definitely not my last! If you don't know what Tumbling is, it's an AMAZING Japanese Dorama (and manga) and you should totally go watch it! Like now! GO~~~ ^_^ Oh, and this is in canon land, sometime after episode 5 where it is revealed that Mizusawa likes a certain someone, but before the final 2 episodes... so basically anywhere in there. =) Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

**Category: **Tumbling

**Pairing: **Kiyama/Satoshi with a hint of Ryosuke/Mizusawa

**Rating: **M for Mature~

* * *

**Crush**

* * *

_It felt real. The way the other teen's skin felt beneath his, the way their lips were seemingly melding together, the other's tongue giving into his dominance rather quickly._

_ Sweat seemed to roll down his bare back and his chest heaved from where he was hovering over the other boy, legs wrapping tightly around his waist, whimpers and moans of pleasure errupting from beneath him. He dragged his lips across the teenager's skin, one arm wounding its way beneath the dark haired boy's back, forcing the two of them even closer together._

_ He was thrusting in and out of a tight heat, low groans catching in his throat which were much quieter then the screams of pleasure coming from the one beneath him. His hand wrapped itself around a hardened, erect cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts and nails dug into his back, the body of his lover bucking up to meet his thrusting. _

_ Nipping at the skin of the boy's shoulder beneath him, he hooked one arm under a leg, moving it up onto his shoulder to better aim himself as he drilled into him, slamming hard into the other's prostate. _

_Screams and moans filled the rooms and he found himself rather enjoying the fact his lover was a screamer. They only seemed to make himself harder at the knowledge he was the reason those beautiful sounds were being made. _

_ His stomach knotted itself inside of him and his breathing seemed to come in quicker, smaller huffs as he continued to kiss and lick at the expanse of skin beneath him, the teen's sweat leaving a salty flavor in his mouth that he found himself not at all minding._

_ The small, tight orfice he was driving hard into clenched and unclenced around him quickly and he found himself barely removing himself before thrusting back in, not wanting to leave the other's ass for too long. _

_They were becoming messier, quicker, and even a bit rougher as they neared their peak. "C-close…" he found himself muttering into his lover's ear before the sound of his name was screamed loudly through the room as he felt something sticky erupt over his stomach and barely a moment later he released deep into the other boy, a name falling from his lips. "Satoshi…"_

Almost at once, Kiyama found himself awake and staring up at the ceiling above him. A painfully obvious situation beneath the covers and between his legs. His skin was slightly sticky from sweating and his breathing was coming out just a little bit faster than was normal.

Glancing down, his eyes narrowed slightly and he groaned, bringing up hand and covering his face. Had he honestly just had a sex dream? Of course it was nothing new, that is, except for the person being featured in it and he had—of course—remembered and recognized that person featured in it.

A younger, smaller teenager with a high pitched voice and a very kind personality. The one whom had invited him to join the club he was now a part of and had even found himself enjoying quite a bit.

Tsuchiya Satoshi. One of the three second years on the Men's Rythmic Gymnastics Team of Karasumori High School. It wasn't that long ago that he hadn't even known him and now he was having innapropriate dreams about him?

The first time he had even really talked to him was when he had found his kouhai collapsed on the ground from his heart condition and luckily he had come along and was able to help him get to his medicine in his bag which he was having trouble get to. Kiyama had felt the unmistakable feeling of worry spread through him and the thought of what would have happened to Satoshi (_Tsuchiya_. He reminded himself that he didn't know the younger boy well enough to call him "Satoshi") had he not come along.

Kiyama shook his head slightly in protest of his own thoughts; not really wanting to think about such a thing.

Letting his hand fall back onto the pillow beneath his head, the dark-haired teenager eyed the bracelet on his wrist, bringing it up to mess with it slightly—a small habit.

He didn't really have much of an idea on what to do. Of course he had dated before, it was almost silly to think he hadn't, and he had experienced falling for another male before but… that hadn't really turned out well.

And Sat—Tsuchiya was different then the other male he had fallen for (he glanced at his bracelet again). While he had never believed that Takashi would have died so early on, there was always a chance for something to go wrong with Tsuchiya because of his heart condition, and was he prepared for something like that should it happen? No, but was anyone ever really?

Kiyama shook his head. Why was he thinking about this? He didn't even know if Tsuchiya liked him that way. He probably didn't though. After all, what type of person would like a yankee like him?

Mizusawa automatically popped into his mind but he pushed that aside, almost determined to shoot down any flare of hope that let itself grow inside of him. Tsuchiya and Mizusawa definitely were not the same person, so just because Mizusawa had an attraction to yankees, it didn't mean that Tsuchiya would. Plus, he didn't even know if Tsuchiya liked other males.

A part of him said that he probably did, but—again—he ignored it.

Glancing at the time, he sighed and sat up, willing his still present erection to go away. Figuring that either way it was not going to listen to him, he threw aside his blankets and stood, glaring down at it slightly before heading towards the bathroom. Perhaps a cold shower would take care of it?

* * *

Staring out over the water, Kiyama sighed, mind still plagued with only thoughts of a certain manager. How someone could think about one person so much was definitely a mystery to him, but—he supposed—that it wasn't the first time in history that someone had ever had a crush.

A crush. That was almost a foreign thought for him. Of course he had dated plenty of girls before but he had to really _think _to pick out traits that he had truly liked in any of them. He had mostly dated because it was just something that you _did_ and while he had been faithful to each and every one of them and had of course found them all very attractive, he didn't actually _like _of them as he should have.

And the one person he had truly been in love with well… he hadn't even figured it out before it was too late. Strangely enough though, it had been Takashi—yet another guy.

Now, Kiyama had never really give much thought on his sexuality. He had found girls attractive and basically that was that and after Takashi's death when he had realized he had felt more than friendly feelings for him, he had embraced them, using them to remember Takashi, despite how much it hurt to do so.

But now Kiyama was beginning to wonder. Was there a reason he seemed to like other males more than "the wonderful exotic creatures called girls" (as Tsukimori would put it)? If there was, well, Kiyama didn't really mind all too much, he was just curious.

Would that make him bisexual? He inwardly shrugged to himself. If he had to use a lable, that was probably the lable that he would use.

"Kiyama-senpai!" called a high pitched voice from behind him and Kiyama found his stomach twist almost nervously as he looked over at the grinning boy running towards him. He almost wanted to tell him not to run, but he fought back the urge, knowing that running that short distance wouldn't actually do Tsuchiya any harm.

But he was allowed to be protective (_worried_, he inwardly corrected himself sharply), wasn't he?

"What are you doing?" the innocent boy questioned, sitting next to him on the make-shift bench, that—_absolutely wonderful—_smile still bright across his lips.

He forced himself to turn away from Tsuchiya and look back at the shimmering water of the ocean. "Watching…" he found that he had a nervous lump in his throat that kept him from speaking too much and inwardly cursed himself for how he must sound and for how stupid his one-word explanation must've been.

Tsuchiya hummed lightly, an oddly calming sound, Kiyama thought. Suddenly, he felt his palms begin to sweat slightly as he realized how very close the two of them were seated next to one another. Their shoulders brushed and Kiyama felt a familiar stirring in his stomach. Quickly placing his hands in his lap, he clenched them tightly together, willing the stirring to stop.

"It is a nice view, isn't it?" the high-pitched voice (a voice he probably would've found annoying had it been anyone else, but actually rather liked it and thought it suited Tsuchiya) sounded and Kiyama's lips twitched up, nodding.

"What are you doing here?" Kiyama sincerely hoped that didn't sound as mean as he thought it did.

But if it had, he had ignored it asTsuchiya only smiled and looked over at him. "I was bored and decided to go for a walk. I guess we had the same idea?"

_Not exactly, _Kiyama thought to himself but gave a nod anyways, thanking his normal stoic persona so that his present quiet demeanor didn't come across as odd.

He was trying to think of something interesting to say to his kouhai, but found himself failing to do so as nothing whatsoever came to the forefront of his mind. Why did all coherant and useable thought have to abandon him at this moment?

"Kiyama-senpai," Tsuchiya's voice interrupted his quest for something to say. "It's… I like being around you, Kiyama-senpai." Kiyama looked over at him sharply only to see a red color grace his cheeks. "Sorry if saying it is innapropriate but I like you Kiyama-senpai. You've helped me when I needed it, and I'm not so sure many people would have. Maybe I'm wrong but…" he shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. "You're a great friend, Kiyama-senpai."

To say that he was shocked at what Tsuchiya had said was an understatement. The way his mouth went dry when heard the words "I like you" told him all too much about himself and he somehow found himself wishing he was able to close that small bit of distance between them, but he held himself back.

"Tsuchiya…" he said quietly, staring at his kouhai with slightly widened eeys.

Tsuchiya smiled. "Call me Satoshi, Kiyama-senpai,"

It was Kiyama's turn to fight back a blush. "Only if you call me Ryuichiro… Satoshi." He told him suddenly, surprising the both of them.

Satoshi blinked before beaming and nodding happily. "Hai, Ryuichiro-senpai!" Kiyama couldn't help how his lips turned up into a smile at the sound of his name being spoken from Satoshi's lips, a strange fluttering in his chest.

Moving his right hand from his lap, he placed it between him and Satoshi only to quickly pick it back up as their fingers brushed, sending an odd sort of spark throughout his body. What was that reaction?

"Eh…" Satoshi bit his lip, staring down at his hand which was now placed in his other before quickly and suddenly standing, surprising Kiyama into looking up at him at the abruptness of it. "I-I better get g-going," Satoshi stuttered slightly, wringing his hands almost nervously. "I told my parents I wouldn't stay out too late and I've actually been gone quite awhile. So, I'll see you at practice, bye, Ryuichiro-senpai!" Satoshi gave a last smile before running off, Kiyama staring after him.

Kiyama frowned in confusion. What was that about? Had he done something wrong that had messed up that moment? If that's what it would be called, anyways.

Looking back out over the water, he let himself smile. Perhaps… perhaps he could let himself like Satoshi. Afterall, liking him definitely wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

Kiyama pursed his lips slightly, wondering what was taking Satoshi so long in the club room and if he should go check on him. They were at practice and Satoshi had gone into the club room for one thing or another quite awhile ago and had yet to come back. It was beginning to worry him. Had something happened? Kami, he hoped Satoshi wasn't hurt at all.

If he was hurt, what would he do? But he'd rather not think about that because he'd rather Satoshi _not _at all be hurt in anyway. His kouhai had gone through so much already, did he honestly need to be hurt any more?

"Where is Satoshi?" Takenaka's voice questioned to know one in particular. "Is he still in the club room?"

"I'll go check on him," Kiyama volunteered quickly and before anyone even had the chance to respond to him, he was already walking away from the others and towards the team's club room.

"Satoshi?" he questioned as he opened the door to the room.

"Ah, Ryuichiro-senpai," Satoshi's voice came from over near his locker and Kiyama quickly walked over towards him. "I can't find my medicine,"

Kiyama frowned and quickly looked into the boy's locker. "I'll help you look for it…"

Satoshi gave a relieved smile and nodded, going back to looking through his open bag on the bench next to him. "Arigatou, Ryuichiro-senpai," the searched in silence and Kiyama was pleased to find that it wasn't at all awkward like it probably would've been had it been most others. It was comfortable and Kiyama strangely found himself feeling as if he were still getting to know the other teenager, despite no words being conversed.

Shifting the stuff around Satoshi's locker, Kiyama carefully searched through it, feeling as if he were being nosy even though he had permission to do so. He really wished Satoshi would be more careful with his medicine though.

Kneeling down, he smiled, seeing a familiar bottle in a corner and picked it up, turning around to glance at Satoshi. He swallowed dryly at the site of Satoshi tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth, an oddly… erotic site.

He took in a deep breath and stood, one hand in his pocket as he held the bottle out to Satoshi who looked up. "Be more careful with it, Satoshi," he told him lightly and his kouhai smiled, thanking him as Kiyama sat on the other side of Satoshi's bag.

"It must've fallen out of my bag," he blushed a bit, looking down at the bottle of medicine in his hand. "Thank you again, Ryuichiro-senpai," Satoshi said shyly. "This is the second time you've helped me,"

"Don't want anything to happen like last time," his voice was almost silent as he said this, the scene replying through both of their heads. "I was… worried something might've happened to you because you were in here so long."

"Eh?" Satoshi asked curiously. "You were worried?"

Kiyama nodded, cheeks a bit pink. "Aa, difficult not to be… Satoshi," the younger boy looked down, trying to hide his smile at that which made Kiyama smile at how very _cute _Satoshi seemed. In fact, Satoshi was always cute. He was a truly kind person and Kiyama had come across very few of them, at least before he joined the Rythmic Gymnastics team… and before he had met Satoshi.

Satoshi quickly stood as he had a few days before, his face still a bright red. "We better get back; senpai-tachi are all probably worried. We've been in here quite awhile, Ryuichiro-senpai."

A little disappointed that they couldn't just stay there, Kiyama sighed and nodded reluctantly, standing and finding himself closer to Satoshi than he had expected he would be. Satoshi slowly looked up and Kiyama found that his face was only a few feet away. He could easily lean down and—

But Satoshi turned away almost at once and slipped. Kiyama at once shot forward and pulled the younger boy back against him to keep him from falling face first into the lockers.

Their breathing was heavy and Kiyama could feel his chest rising and falling against Satoshi's back which was stiff. His arms were wound tightly around the boy's stomach, keeping him place, palm face down on his abs.

Kiyama swallowed dryly, a large lump in his throat as butterflies errupted in his stomach (more like rabid butterflies) and his heart skipped a beat with an odd ticklish feeling spreading across it.

Satoshi's face was the reddest he'd ever seen from him and he thought it somehow suited him, and he particularly enjoyed the squeak in his high-pitched voice as he said, "Ryuichiro-senpai…"

Eyes darting across Satoshi's face as the boy looked up at him, Kiyama licked his lips lightly in vain before quickly leaning down, pushing his lips onto Satoshi's.

The other teenager was still for a moment, eyes wide in shock before they slowly closed and hesitantly kissed him back. Kiyama smiled into the soft kiss and brought his hand up to cup Satoshi's face and neck, turning him around in his arms so that their chests were pressed up against each other's.

Tongue flicking out over Satoshi's lips, he seeked entrace into his mouth and Satoshi slowly parted his lips, letting out a small, quiet moan as their tongues met. Kiyama eagerly explored the wet cavern, his other arm coming to wrap around Satoshi's waist who pressed closer to him, both their hearts pounding excitedly inside their chests.

Kiyama sucked lightly on Satoshi's tongue before nipping at it, elicting a small yelp from Satoshi who—in fact—did not pull away from it, but instead wounded his arms around Kiyama's neck, kissing back harder.

The third year found his hand slip beneath the back of Satoshi's shirt and—

"Oh, um…" said a shocked voice and Kiyama and Satoshi quickly moved away from each other to see a stunned Mizusawa standing in the doorway, his mouth gaping and eyes wide. "I was just… I was getting my notebook… you know what?" he gave a small laugh and pointed behind at the door. "I don't really need it," he began backing up, looking between Kiyama and Satoshi's faces were both a dark red. "I think I'll get it later and let you two…" Mizusawa searched for the right words. "Leave you two… alone…" Mizusawa shot them another look before quickly closing the door behind him.

It was silent and this time it was an awkward silence as Satoshi and Kiyama looked anywhere but at each other. "Anou…" Satoshi began, staring down at the bottle still in his hand before replacing it into his bag and pushing the bag into his locker. "I think… I think I'm going to go talk to Mizusawa-senpai. I'll see you later, okay?" and without waiting for a response, he slammed his locker shut and quickly hurried from the clubroom.

As the door closed from somewhere behind Kiyama, the teenager couldn't help but to bring his hand up to his lips and smile.

* * *

"M-Mizusawa-senpai?" Satoshi began quietly, as he came to a halt next to the older boy who looked at him, lips twitching very slightly. "Anou… you aren't going to… to tell anyone are you?"

Mizusawa looked at him for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. "Of course not, it's not really any of my business." Satoshi let out a relieved sigh. "So… are you two…?" he gave a curious look.

Satoshi quickly shook his head. "No, we aren't, that was an, um…"

"Caught in the moment type of thing?" Mizusawa asked, almost knowingly and Satoshi nodded, a blush on his face. "You don't have to worry," he continued when he saw Satoshi going to ask something. "I'm over Kiyama,"

Satoshi blinked. "O-oh, you are?" he couldn't help but be happy to hear that. He would've hated being involved with the same person one of his best friends have had a crush on longer than he had even known Kiyama.

Mizusawa smiled, nodding. "Hai, I'm… I kind of have a crush on someone else now," the taller boy blushed himslef, an almost sad smile on his face.

"Really?" Satoshi asked excitedly. "Who is it?"

"Oi! Stop showing off, _Tsukimori!_" came the mock angry voice of Wataru.

"You're just angry because you can't do it, _Azuma_," Ryosuke shot back, his almost ever-present grin on his face, hands on his hips and Mizusawa's eyes shot over towards him.

Satoshi blinked and followed his gaze before smiling widely. "You really do have a thing for yankees, don't you?"

"And you don't?" Mizusawa grinned back, refering to what had just happened between Satoshi and Kiyama in the clubroom.

Satoshi blushed, not being able to help his own smile. "Just Kiyama-senpai,"

* * *

"Yo, you and Kiyama coming?" Wataru asked as Kiyama and Satoshi lagged behind the rest.

The two of them shared glances before coming to a silent agreement and Satoshi answered, "Kiyama-senpai and I will pass today, Wataru-senpai," using Kiyama's surname rather than given name.

Mizusawa gave Satoshi a knowing look as Wataru answered back before the rest of them walked on towards some delicious omlet rice as per usual. It was silent as the two of them walked next to each other to no where in particular, their shoulders brushing every so often causing Satoshi to blush and Kiyama to smile—already used to it.

After awhile, Satoshi began, "About earlier today…" Kiyama looked down at him to see that Satoshi was watching his feet instead of looking up at him. "What happened in the club room, was it—"

Kiyama came to a halt, placing a gentle hand on Satoshi's arm, forcing the other boy to stop as well as look up at him. The older boy let his eyes once again wander across Satoshi's face before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Satoshi's lips that wasn't actually much more than a brush, but sent shivers down both of their spines.

"Satoshi, I like you," Kiyama told him simply, one hand in his pocket, other hand still placed on Satoshi's arm. "And… I hope that you like me as well?"

Satoshi bit his lip, blinking at Kiyama's forwardness but not at all minding it. "I… of course I do!" he exclaimed before blushing, looking back down only to feel fingers on his chin, tilting his head back up. His dark eyes darted across Kiyama's face, finding it difficult to let them rest on one place as he wanted to see all of him, not missing one mark. "Ryuichiro-senpai…"

Slowly, Kiyama leaned forward, once again melding their lips together for a moment before pulling back, tugging Satoshi into a hug as he rested his lips next to Satoshi's ear. "Then… would you go on a date with me?"

Feeling his heart swell happily, Satoshi looked up at him, not being able to help as his lips widened into a pleased grin. "Hai, Ryuichiro-senpai, of course I will,"

Kiyama smiled and pulled Satoshi's face towards his, their lips meeting each other's in a kiss that definitely would not be even close to a final kiss.


End file.
